


Бог из пробирки

by WTF Shageev and roles 2021 (shageev_team)



Series: Спецквест (божественное), Shageev 2021 [1]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Art, Cyberpunk, Digital Art, Dystopia, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gods AU, Illustrations, M/M, Original work - Freeform, Post-Apocalypse, Science Fiction, Triptych, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shageev_team/pseuds/WTF%20Shageev%20and%20roles%202021
Summary: Для голосования: WTF Shageev and roles 2021 - "Бог из пробирки"
Relationships: Максим Матвеев/Антон Шагин
Series: Спецквест (божественное), Shageev 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197230
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Бог из пробирки

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: WTF Shageev and roles 2021 - "Бог из пробирки"

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/af/36/FeK65SNN_o.jpg)

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/e9/83/VZCx4684_o.jpg)

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/6c/af/TCdoA83S_o.jpg)


End file.
